The Big Bear Continuation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: This is the first fanfiction story I have written. It's a one-shot continuation of season 9, episode 20 The Big Bear Precipitation.


This is my first ever fanfiction story. It's a continuation of The Big Bear Precipitation.

"Never have I ever pushed all the buttons in an elevator."

With a devilish grin, Amy took a sip from her wine glass.

Sheldon gasped.

"Well, we all have a past."

"Amy, I can't believe you would do something like that. What did your mother say?"

"Oh, I didn't do it as a child. I would have ended up in the sin closet for sure if my mother caught me doing something like that. It was during the time I was studying at Harvard. I got in the elevator of my 10th floor apartment. I was the only one in it and wasn't in a hurry. I just felt the need to be rebellious for once in my life and suddenly had the urge to reach out and push all the buttons.

"When the elevator reached the 9th floor, a man walked in. He reached out to press the button for his floor and noticed it was already pushed, along with all the others. There was nowhere to hide, so I looked down at my shoes to avoid eye contact. I was embarrassed, but a part of me felt so alive!"

Sheldon giggled uncontrollably at Amy's account. He was feeling the effects of the wine.

"We should probably call it a night," Amy yawned.

Sheldon looked slightly nervous. When they arrived at the cabin, he realized there were only two bedrooms. Leonard and Penny took one. He thought about asking Leonard if he would mind if the guys bunked together in one room and the girls in the other, but then Leonard and Penny took off after the mention of Leonard's secret bank account. They hadn't emerged since.

Amy noticed Sheldon's perplexed look. "Sheldon, it's okay. We've shared a bed together before."

"I know, but I thought we were reserving that for your next birthday."

"Sheldon, we don't have to have sex. We're two mature adults. We can sleep together without 'sleeping together'. Besides, I'm too tired for more than sleep anyway.

"You're right. Thank you for understanding."

Amy stood up and stretched. Sheldon attempted to stand on wobbly legs. "Oh dear. I was having so much fun that I almost forgot the effects drinking has on me."

Amy rolled her eyes. Sheldon had two sips that night, one for jaywalking and the other for rocking her world. It wasn't often that he drank, so she supposed it was understandable.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sheldon placed his arm around Amy's shoulders, then the couple slowly walked towards their bedroom. Luckily, the door was open or Sheldon would probably have performed his trademark triple knock, like he did the time they drank at the apartment and he ended up in bed with a geology book. Amy had been jealous of that book at the time. Sheldon had come a long way since then.

Amy gently sat Sheldon down on the edge of the bed. "I'll go change in the bathroom, and you can change in here."

"How come you get the bathroom with a locking door and I'm out here? What if you sneak a peek at me?"

"Sheldon, I've seen everything there is to see. I may not have an eidetic memory like you, but I remember enough not to have to resort to peeking."

Sheldon flushed as he remembered their night of passion, of their timid glances at each other's bathing suit areas before finally letting their guards down. As soon as she closed the door, he quickly changed into his white undershirt and green plaid pajama bottoms then slipped under the covers.

A few minutes later, Amy emerged wearing the same nightgown she wore on her birthday. Sheldon looked at her appreciatively. She was so beautiful. He momentarily thought about forgoing the once-a-year rule, but decided against it, at least for tonight. He wanted to remember their second time, just as he remembered their first, without alcohol impairing his memory. He didn't think he could wait until her next birthday, but tonight wasn't the right time.

"Hi."  
"Hello."

Amy got under the covers and faced him.

"I love you Sheldon."

"I love you too."

"I'm so glad we came out here."

She lightly placed her hand on his face and kissed him softly as he kissed her back. They turned out the lights then lay their heads on the pillows facing each other.

"Never have I ever spooned my girlfriend in bed in a cabin in the woods," Amy whispered.

Sheldon gently turned Amy on her other side and snuggled up to her back, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I'll have to take another drink tomorrow."


End file.
